Monsters Together
by ElsannaRiren4Ever
Summary: Eren was born a monster Levi became a monster When these two monsters cross path in life, how will they respond? P.S. The make of this is Matsuo (you will only understand if you read my profile).
1. Summery

pre class="description"Eren was born a monster Actually, he was made into one right after he was born but it was all the same to him. He was different from all the other kids but that didn't matter while he still had his family. But his mom had to die and his dad locked him in a cage with other people like him and they became his new family. So Eren Yeager lives in a cage for years until he finds the chance to escape with his "family". But what happens when their escape plan doesn't go according to plan and they get stuck in the Survey Corps, and organization hellbent on protecting the world from the "Titans".

Levi became a monster He could have been a normal person with a normal job and normal friends but sadly fate doesn't seem to want that. Instead Levi Ackerman is a man who gets enjoyment from killing and has a great talent for doing so. He decides to put his gift (or curse?) to use by joining the Survey Corps where he meets his psycho best friends and earns himself the nickname "Grey-Eyed Monster".

When these two monsters cross path in life, how will they respond?

This is BL (Boy Love) or Yaoi so if you don't like homosexual relationships than stop reading this right away. Also this will contain a lot of spoilers from the manga. So if your not prepared for some of the truths to be given away then don't read this. Besides that Enjoy!

P.S. The make of this is Matsuo (you will only understand if you read my profile)./pre 


	2. Chapter 1: Hunger

p id="docs-internal-guid-e1e75577-8ff6-72a8-9b49-0a99c2bf3b75" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hunger/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I'm so hungry. Technically I've always been hungry. Hungry for love, hungry for acknowledgement, and especially for my family, but right now the hunger I'm feeling is so persistent that I would kill to satisfy a bit of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"My hunger for food. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"God, they haven't brought me food in a month. It feels like my stomach has started to devour itself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"At this moment I started to bang my head on the hard stone wall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"That's it. I'm going to die of starvation. I have so many regrets, like not brushing my hair or teeth. If I'm going to die, I would at least like to die in style. Who knows, maybe after death you can look any way you want./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eren, stop hitting your head, the sound is giving me a headache."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But I'm so~ hungry," I whine back, "I need food. Do you have any leftovers, 'cause I will eat it." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"My stomach growls at the mention of food./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You didn't get food, what makes you think that I have?" I hung my head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well you're their favorite and they wouldn't want to starve their star pupil." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annie just grunts at this and returns back to staring at the metal bars that confine us, as if glaring hard enough would melt them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I can't understand how she can be so intimidating. Even some of the men are afraid to test on her, not wanting her infamous death glare to be upon them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I stare at Annie, trying to decipher how she can look so tough. Her blonde hair, tightly pulled in a messy bun with most of it covering her face, mixed well with her somewhat Russian looks and gave off a frightening aura but her height did contradict with the rest of her a bit. Her less than average height made it hard for me to take her seriously when I first met her. That was until she flipped me on my back and punched me in the gut after I called her a midget./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Note to self: Never anger a short person who has been trained for years in martial arts, even if they're nine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well if you won't give me food, can you at least talk to me? I'm bored and have nothing to do." I pleaded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She doesn't even respond to me. Typical Annie. One minute she's scolding you for being loud, the next she acts like you don't exist. But that's how she was brought up; don't speak unless spoken to or unless something's annoying the heck out of you, the something being me. That's why we get along so well, I dislike useless talk unless I'm bored, which I usually am, and she dislikes talking about useless things. Even though Bertholdt and Reiner have been with Annie all her life and I only met them six years ago, I'm the closest to her. That being said Bertholdt and Reiner are like two peas in a pod. You never see them separated and they're always talking to each other, the main reason being that Bertholdt always breaks into a sweat when he tries to talk to anyone else. Right now I can see the two, Bertholdt dark hair just resting on Reiner's chest. It looked a bit weird due to Bertholdt being excessively tall which made him even taller than Reiner but Reiner's large size evened it out with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"They look so peaceful, like they have no worries. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I sigh, thinking about the days when I used to be like that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~Flashback~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Mom, push me higher!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ok, my sweet Eren," mom cooed as she put more force behind her shoves and soon enough I was high in the air, enjoying the flow of the wind on my face. It made me feel like a bird in the air, soaring through the sky with my wings. Oh, how I felt free from the world's troubles, from all the hate directed towards me. Nothing could ruin this moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Mommy, isn't that the monster boy on the swings," a little kid, around my age, says to his mother while pointing at my direction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Don't point honey, he's evil. He might notice and put a curse on you." The mom protectively herds her clearly confused child away. This startled me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Is that all they think of me, an evil monster?'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I quickly turn my head around, scanning the park. I am met with hateful glares and scared glances from all people, young and old, looking at me like I was a demon that had brought Satan back from hell for a picnic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Even the strange kids didn't come near me, much less talk to me.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"This unsettled me so much that I momentarily forgot that I was on a swing and reached out my hand to the people to tell them that I wasn't evil, and wouldn't hurt them. This was a stupid idea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Mom!" I yelled as I fell out of the swing, my body moving towards the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eren! No!" Mom leaped into the air, out-stretching her arms mid-way. She barely caught me before the ground connects with us. I was wondering why I didn't feel much pain till I remembered that there was someone under me to break my fall. I look down to see if my mom was alright but all I could see was blood covering her face and that scared me so much. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I could barely speak as I was crying but attempted to anyways. "Mom! Are you ok? S-s-should I go and get dad? He can he-" My mom had pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around me comfortably, silencing me mid-sentence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eren, as long as you're ok, I'll always be fine." And with that, she hugged me tighter. Even though I knew she was in pain and could feel my tears and her blood soaking through my clothes, I didn't have any cares to give because I was happy. Whenever I was in the air or cocooned by my mother's body, I felt free, like the chain that is always confined me to certain parts of life has briefly disappeared. And these were the moments where I felt loved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~Flashback~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""-ren! Eren!" I'm shaken from my thoughts. Literally. Reiner's large hands were clamping on my shoulder and shaking the life out of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sorry, what were you saying?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Dude, we been trying to get your attention for the past minutes. Matsuo was let back in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""That's good. Any other /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"important /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"reason to take me out of my happy memories?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Stop being sassy, Eren. Matsuo came back with food for-" I stopped listening after I heard food was involved and ran over to where Matsuo was bandaging her wounds with what little material the men give us. She was short, even shorter than Annie. Her hair was a similar color to mine but her eyes were more emerald while mine was turquoise and she was somewhat insane but it made it fun to talk with her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I missed you so much," I tell her while trying to reach the bag of food to her side. Kinda hard to do when she's giving me a disapproving look./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Seems as if you missed the food more than you missed me" she said with a sad tone in her voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Aw, Matsuo, you know you're like family to me," I say and see the twinkle in her eyes come back to life./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I know, I just love pulling on your leg Eren. You know I love to joke around with you. Now help me set the table. Knowing you guys haven't eaten for a longer time than usual, I decided to bring us a meal fit for kings."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I quickly pull out our make-shift table of books and set five plates for us to eat on. Sure, they weren't the cleanest of plates with a bit of grim and dust on it, but at the moment I would have eaten off a plate smeared with geese poop. Nothing was coming between me and my food today./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So Matsuo," I say, trying to get up a friendly conversation at our dinner table. "How did you get all this food 'cause the men wouldn't allow us with all of this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, you know how I was gone for three weeks?" We all nod. "The men were experimenting a new drug on me and wanted to the drug to leave my system for before they returned me. It was pure hell, having no one to talk to for some time but after a week, I was fine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wait, why were you there for three weeks if you could have been back after one?" Reiner asks with a confused tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Gosh, you're dense," Annie replies back with an exhausted voice. "The only way for Matsuo to gather all the food was if she had enough time to find and hide them"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Correct as always, Annie, but we could all do without the attitude. Is it that time of the month again? That's usually when your mood changes for the worst. Or was it Eren? We all know how he can annoy you to the very point of murdering him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey! I'm not that bad!" I protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eren, don't deny it, you are." with my adrenaline from eating again lost, I slump into the floor, my back resting harshly against the wall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sit up staring Eren. If you lie like that, you'll get a hunchback."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""There you go acting all mother like again" I shout back, my anger rising quickly from Matsuo's rapidly changing personality. "Previously, you were saying that I was the world's main cause of annoyance."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Your words, not mine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You know what-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eren, how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking? You only make yourself sound more like an idiot," Annie interjects, stopping me from continuing my sentence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""And here you are, being all cold and indifferent. No matter how blank you make your face, we all can tell what your feeling."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You don't know me"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Please, I've known you for six years. I'm pretty sure I've finished decoding your puzzle of facial expressions."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm telling you this for the last time, shut-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Stop! All of you!" a voice cries out. We all turn our heads to meet the image of Bertholdt with his hands slammed down on the table. "We haven't been together for three weeks and all you can do is insult each other? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Bertholdt," Matsuo tries to get him to understand. "We were just having a family banter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No, you guys do this each time we meet up and I'm sick of it. And I know Reiner is too because he told me about it. Now we're all going to eat with a smile on our faces, even if it kills you, and WITHOUT ANY INSULTS."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Bertholdt stops us from speaking "Nope, none whatsoever. If you feel the need to insult someone else bite your lip. Do till the urge is gone. I don't even care if your lip starts bleeding, you not going to utter a single mean word to each other and I swear to God, if you do I'll make sure that the last word you ever speak." Bertholdt sits back down, done with his threatful rant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He usually doesn't raise his voice like this. That must mean we really hurt him. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I lowered my head to my hands, feeling ashamed of myself. The room is completely silent and it seems as if the slightest noise will cause us to lose it and wreak havoc in our shared cell. I decide to speak up first./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Ok Bertholdt, I promise to not speak a single insult during the rest of our dinner time." The others silently agree with me and the room returns back to complete silence except this time it's a comfortable silence that plagues the room, each of us just enjoying the others presence. This time, its Matsuo that breaks the ice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I never got to finish telling you all how or why I got the food," she says while stuffing food in her mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Don't talk while eating, it's a disgusting sight" We all turn to glare at Annie who had just commented. She cowers down from intense stares and immediately apologizes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""As I was saying before, I had acted like the drug was still affecting me for two weeks, so while they left me, I snooped around the building for food. I found the motherload of food in what I think is the kitchen, everything ranging from colorful bags of food to very fancy and expensive holders of juice. I only took the thing that we know. Hey, don't give me that look. The other foods could be poisoned or our body might not respond well with them so I decided to play safe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So after a few days, I had managed to collect all the foods in a bag and hid them near the stairwell. I then stopped faking sick and was released from recovery area. I had snatched the bag while coming down stairs and there you have it. And the reason for me bringing this much food was because I wanted you guys to have full energy. Also this meal is going to be our last in this cell." Bertholdt immediately starts crying and Bertholdt looks like he about to break into tears too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So they plan to kill us? I knew they do it sooner or later" Annie says with fear showing clearly through her eyes. Normally I'd be surprised with the sudden emotion that Annie shows but at the moment terror was clouding my mind of rational thinking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No! I didn't mean it like that!" Matsuo states while trying to get all out emotions under control. After we've all calmed down, Matsuo continues to speak./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sheesh, you guys are all pessimistic. What I was trying to say is that we are going to break out of this hell hole./span/p 


End file.
